


Lowlight

by MorbidOptimist



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonverbal Communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: There were highlights, in Jinx's lowlife; moments of worship built into the embered silence.Pacts of promises she knew meant little, to keep.





	1. Chapter 1

The glint of flickering alley light, the burdening blare of an emergency vehicle weaving between traffic only rows of brick and mortar away; the drizzle, barely more than chilled mist, staining their clothes somewhat tentatively with darker hue.  

All of these things, filled their senses, but not as greatly as their awarenesses for each other.

If it had been a conscious decision, on either of their parts, to hold a moment and catch stuttering breaths and clutch aching muscles, Jinx wasn’t sure whose actions were initially responsible; still, both of them read the writings in each other’s bodies well enough, and allowed the moment to roll silent. 

For Raven, her in-action was fueled by slow creeping wonder; a sense of an idea that was taking great care into forming its shape. 

As the cloaked Titan studied the girl opposed her, Jinx’s mind also began to stray. 

Such moments were important, she knew; little parlays of faith that ultimately led to strengthenings of trust and nemistry. A Hero was only as good as their Villain, Jinx believed. A Villain, only grounded by their favored exception. 

Had the hooded Titan chosen to speak, Jinx might have indulged to answer her. 

Their breath now caught, broke the stillness between them, and the fight picked up between them once again; a fight that they would both choose to repeat several times over, for the next few months, the comfortable pattern of expectability straining between them from opposites stations across the battlefields.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jinx didn’t expect to find her, cowered in the rain. 

Raven likely hadn't expected to be found, soaked with misery and blood; clad not in the adornments of righteousness, but in the unassuming drab of a civilian.  

The bag of takeout food fell forgotten from Jinx’s hand, as she stepped towards the Titan. As Jinx stalked closer, Raven struggled to focus on her, her face riddled with pain and a haze that suggested the girl was close to something like fainting; and then a brief flash of emotion, relief, as she recognized Jinx’s face, made the thief pause. 

Amazed, Jinx’s body moved nearly of its own accord; bending down to hoist the damaged Titan into her arms. 

To a somewhat greater surprise, the Titan did not resist her; which suggested to Jinx that Raven was at the very least, likely just as worse off as she seemed. 

It was easy enough, to slip undetected through the shadowed streets and off-beaten alleys. Jinx was used to traversing the city under the evening skies. 

Keeping Raven aloft so prolonged in her arms however, was a bit harder. 

Jinx, while strong as a meta, was no Mammoth or Tamaranian warlord. Though she at times stumbled, and grit her teeth hard enough to sting, she pushed through the pain, refusing as a point of pride to give up.

Her classes had forgered her for sterner things; she reasoned. 

When she finally reached her homebase, Jinx’s arms burned with the strain. She layed the Titan on her bed, her breath flaring through her nostrils wildly until her body finally calmed.

The Titan looked frail; riddled perhaps with nausea induced fever. 

Jinx pulled the hoodie’s fabric from Raven’s brow, intending to get a better look at the girl’s face. 

Raven’s face, she found, was only half composed. 

From what Jinx assumed was the pain, the Titan’s right eye and brow seemed to be stuck in a struggle that she seemed focusedly intent on restraining while two red eyes, wincing almost entirely closed, leaking tears of red tinted fluid down her cheek while a thin mucus, Jinx supposed, seeped from her nostrils.

A hand against Raven’s solid brow, quickly grew heated. 

Jinx leaned back, standing upright once more; her thoughts tracking murky paths through twisted corridors and unclaimed reaches. 

Curiosity, had prompted her to bring the Titan here; a brimming, bubbling weakness for chance and secrets that pushed Jinx even now, to see the Titan’s recovery through. 

Her decision made, she stripped the girl of her damp hoodie before shucking her sneakers across the floor. She thought briefly, to check for bleeding wounds and broken bones, so lifted up the Titan’s shirt. 

A bruise covered the expanse of Raven’s ribs; a press over the area ignited such a tormented sound from the Titan’s lips that Jinx quickly shoved her hand between the rows of partially elongated teeth, to better stifle the noise. 

Broken, then; Jinx guessed, likely in several places. 

The blood blotting the removed hoodie, she found, seemed to have stemmed from a scattering of gashes just lower the bruise. Freshly healed over as they seemed, Jinx could tell that the faintest of quick movements might tear open the thin veil of new flesh sealing them. 

Her sheets needed cleaning anyway, she disregarded. 

The Titan’s leggings were a little harder to remove; thin as they were, they clung to her skin in taught rolls as she fought to slide them down over Raven’s feet. 

Finally free from most of her adornments, Jinx tucked the Titan under the many blankets encasing her bed; she left her there, for the small induction cooktop burner sitting on top of her counter.

A few chopped vegetables from her minifridge later, and Jinx had composed the base for a hearty broth. 

She had no guide, as to the proper etiquette or procedure for nursing a befallen foe back to health; but Jinx didn’t mind, and as Raven still made no attempts to refute her, Jinx assumed that the Titan didn’t care either.

Raven slipped into uneasy fits of half-sleep, broken by rough exhalations of breath forced between interlocked teeth and choked back sighs of inhalings, mournful with withstould pain.

Soup ready, Jinx forced the girl to remain awake long enough to coax the bowl into her lap. 

She lacked strength or motivation enough to eat, but the Titan seemed able enough to sip the liquid from the spoon. 

Jinx pecked a bowl of her own, her eyes locked on the Titan in neutrality.   

Meal finished, both of their bowls far too full to toss away, Jinx shoved the remainders in the fridge before stripping her own rain-damp clothes and crawled onto the deskchair near the bed.

As the Titan flitted restlessly into slumber, Jinx watched her. 

 

Long hours of the night crept slowly into blooming hours of dawn; the breath coiling around Jinx’s lips illuminated with faint clarity from the meager rays of sun filtering their way through the tiny strip of window glass built into the top reaches of her left wall.  

The room lit automatically, in routine cybernetic and electronic fashion, as Jinx was instructed to start the new day. 

Unwilling to risk the Titan awakening alone in the villain base, or for the potential of one of the HIVE residents stumbling across her slumbering form, Jinx stayed. 

A single shimmering screen projected into the air bearing the HIVE emblem and appropriated colors; Jinx pressed a few keys, inserting a few inputs through various chained boxes that then whisked off at high speeds in the forms of electrical pulses flashing in tiny series of colorful lights along the tubings of her floor and walls.

The school would mark her as having taken a sick day; a luxury afforded to few in the HIVE, but a luxury she stockpiled for herself as often as possible. 

The morning bells blasted and churned before ringing to a close; every half hour thereafter was met a single chime that Jinx let blur together and fade out of her notice. 

It was not the first time, she’d skipped lessons. Nor, she was sure, would it be the last. 

Bored of solely watching the Titan, and a little giddy for the free time she’d secured for herself, Jinx turned her attentions partially to her sketchbooks, and then, hours later, to her laptop. 

Raven seemed to be still entrapped within her haze. Jinx noticed her good eye opening once, as if to reaffirm she was there, before shutting again; the Titan’s body slumping a bit further into the mattress. 

 

During the second night, Jinx noted the Titan shaking, her breathing growing more labored; a sheen of sweat clung to Raven’s skin, chilling her. 

A small gnawing sensation of concern wormed into Jinx at Raven’s turn for the worse; she knew herself to have a penchant for making everything around her sicken, combust, or rust. She wondered briefly, if she should have left the girl for her fellow Titans to find. 

She wondered fleetingly, what she hoped would happen, where the Tian to wake up. 

When her own exhaustion caught up to her, Jinx traded the chair for the bed, and curled up next to Raven, who was still struggling under the throes of some sort of stress.

Jinx watched up close, for a while, Raven’s tolls of pain, before she grew weary of the sight and drew the girl against her. 

Raven’s body continued to twitch and flail slightly, racked with the waves of ill effects the Titan was still suffering from, but weakened as she was, Jinx was able to hold the girl still, and keep her so. 

Jinx fell into a dreamless sleep, like most every night she gave herself into rest. 

The next morning Jinx rose early; the lights of the HIVE thrumming through her room in a dull looming warning prompted Jinx to rouse the Titan long enough to force more soup into her, before leaving her to dress and depart for the day.      

Training, as always, was grueling for Jinx. 

One did not become a top student of the academy through anything other than studious work and willful dedication. 

Through her physical courses, she pushed herself a little harder than usual, both to appear as though she was making up for her lost time, and to ensure that all attention was levied on her, and not on the whom that was unregisteredly residing in her room. If her marks were record high or her speed cuttingly fast, she made no notation of it; her mentors would do so for her.  

Her non-physical studies left her with time to worry; sitting lackadaisically in her plastic chair, her notebooks stacked neatly on the edge of her desk. Her thoughts raced, though she made no signs of showing such inner turmoil. One surprise janitorial cleanup visit, she knew, and her little stowaway would be found.  

It was with great relief and terrible resignation, that she threw open her bedroom door that night, finally free from her perilous tutelage. 

The Titan, still in her bed, stirred.

Groggy, though seemingly lucid, Raven turned to watch her approach as Jinx shut the door behind her. 

Silently Jinx stalked forward, unsure of, if anything, what she wanted to say. 

Instead of speaking, Jinx paused in her tracks at the sound of Raven’s stomach growling. 

Jinx snorted, a fleeting emotion resting in the crook of a smirk along her lips. 

She ladled out another bowl of soup and set it to warm on the portable burner, before wandering back to the bed.

Raven seemed to be stretching out her arms somewhat; her muscles likely finicky from disuse. 

The Titan looked at her, perhaps with a question pressing on her lips that went unspoken. 

Jinx nodded in the direction of her bathroom door; following the line of sight Raven looked it over, seemingly gauging the distance and her own capabilities. 

When the Titan didn’t stand, but instead turned back to her, a troubled glint to her mostly-violet eyes and the one faintly red glowing sliver of an eye squinting shut in her brow, Jinx stretched her back a bit and moved forward to help the Titan to her feet. 

She took most of Raven’s weight on herself, and half carried her, through the door and into the bathroom. 

She paused long enough for Raven to grab hold of the sink edge, before ducking out of the room to check on the soup. 

Due to the nature of her powers perhaps, which often seeped into every aspect of her surroundings, the drippings of the bowl had seeped onto the burner and started to crisp by the time she’d come to check on it.

She quickly wiped it away to prevent any untoward fires and set the temperature lower.    

At the sound of a flush followed by sink water soon falling silent, Jinx meandered back to the bathroom, finding the Titan exhaustedly slouched against the wall on the floor. 

At the sight of her, Raven withdrew the arm from her middle, likely in effort to boost her own morale. 

Jinx eyed her a moment, before jerking her chin towards the shower and then waited, continuing her silence.  

The Titan turned her face to regard it herself; she watched it a moment, before facing back, and nodding slightly, her expression grit. 

There was little pretense between them, as Jinx stripped the Titan bare; little need for false modesty, as Raven stepped out of her underwear, braced against Jinx’s arms. Unable to lift her arms much, Jinx did the bulk of the actions for her.   

Jinx walked Raven into the stall, keeping the weight of her braced with one hand, while the other turned knobs and gauged temperatures. 

The water welled to life quickly, spurting out over them without much fanfare; when the water was warm enough to fill the small room with steam, and burn out some of the Titan’s shivering, Jinx let Raven brace herself under the spray before stepping back to disrobe herself.  

Her familiarity with the academy's uniform lent to its eased removal; she left her clothes as haphazardly on the floor as Raven had with hers before thinking better of it, she kicked the clothes to one side of the room, making a small path for them to walk back through and rejoined the Titan in the shower. 

If Raven was surprised to feel her at her back, she aired no concern; Jinx grabbed at the bottles sitting at the edges, and procured one to pour into her palm, and lather into the Titan’s hair. 

While usually quite short, Raven’s hair had grown longer over her stay; it tickled the edges of the Titan’s shoulders, and towards the ends, seemed to be losing its purple sheen entirely, revealing a frosting of not-yet vibrant red. 

If Jinx had held any remaining wonderings about how bad of a state the girl must be in, and to what extents she was resulting going to allow, such suspicions were once again confirmed as the Titan remained pliant and yielding while Jinx moved to wash her body proper. 

She took care not to bump the jewels embedded into Raven’s body, trailing down a line. 

The blood and guttergrime trickling down Raven’s skin and into the cemented drain was far too human to be intimate, Jinx felt dimly at the back of her mind.

As she watched the soap disperse over the Titan’s body, she noticed a faint glow under Raven’s skin as Jinx moved her palms over it; some sort of healing factor, she assumed. 

The warmth of Raven’s breath at her ear, was far too intimate too be anything resembling sensual. 

Jinx kept Raven under the forefront of the water, as she took a few moments to wash herself with little inspection or flare; catching Raven’s eyes at one moment, Jinx smiled and wrung the excess water out of her unfurled hair. 

Cleansing done, Jinx killed the water and went to grab towels.    

Fished out from the cupboard, she turned to see Raven standing a little less hunched, her eyes fully bright. There was still a shifting split, occurring across her features, but the squinted red eyes seemed stable, and fixed within her face, and seemed to lack any semblance of melting.

Raven’s keen awareness was a sight Jinx was rather relieved to see; though pain still laced the corners of the Titan’s mouth, Jinx felt that things must have been going moderately well. 

With a bit of warmth in her smile, Jinx wrapped the Titan in a Towel before grabbing her own, and took a moment to rustle out the water from her fawning hair.

Fluffed and weightless, Jinx tossed the Titan an untamed grin and walked out of the room. 

Coddling was well and good, but Jinx needed to see if the Titan could manage on her own. 

She waited on the bed, half anxious until Raven slowly walked her way forward. 

Jinx offered her a smile; it faded, when the Titan didn’t sit. 

Raven’s expression wayward and nearly wary, she let the towel wrapped around her shoulders fall softly to her chest; the precipice of an offer, that Jinx didn’t quite feel either of them could politely excuse. 

Jinx tugged on the bottom of the towel; Raven let it fall off of her frame. 

Jinx took hold of Raven’s hand, and prompted her to ease onto the bed.     

Raven’s expression was still lenient, and resound; when Raven has settled herself so that Jinx might take physically of their parlay, Jinx placed a hand to the Titan’s cheek. 

She wanted to say something; but words were often too clumsy and aggressive in her mouth to try; instead, Jinx stared into Raven’s human and burning eyes until the Titan’s expression began to line itself with question, and then she let her hand run down the still damp skin, to rest gently on Raven’s ribs. 

Following her gaze down, and then back up again, Raven continued to watch her. 

Jinx shook her face, pressing slightly on the bruise; hoping that the Titan understood,  _ ‘not yet’. _

Later, that night, Raven curled against her of her own accord, Jinx wasn’t sure she’d ever fall into sleep. 

The Titan’s breathing quiet against her own, Raven’s body so smooth and heavy, flushed against her. 

Jinx’s hand coiled nested in Raven’s hair, the Titan’s face rested in the crook of her neck.

 

When Raven left, in the early faint light of dawn, Jinx felt no surprise.

 

Hours later, Jinx thought to pull up another formless screen in her room; without clearly thinking as to why, Jinx decided she’d be keeping better track of the city’s news. 


	3. Chapter 3

It’s easy to see, in the newsreals, that the team is glad to have her back. 

They way they move around each other in combat is always a type of language that Jinx has been able to study in any group; HIVE lessons learnt, and second-nature. 

The way the other Titans charged into battle, covering Raven so that she might hang back, giving her the time and space to partake in the fight as she needed was the usual grain of their wood; but freshly returned as she was, they stuck closer, unwilling to leave the girl’s side for too long. It was all visible to Jinx, in the feed.  

Jinx watched the dynamics change, coverage by coverage. 

It was a week, before they settled into old patterns again. 

It took four villains less worth the salt Jinx could use to roast them, to build back their confidence in themselves and each other. 

Another week after, and Jinx felt amiable enough to slip into old habits herself.

There were only so many ways, one could effectively ‘skip school’ at the academy, after all.  

She had thought she might dart a witty line or two, insert suggestibility towards the events that had unfolded quietly in their shared nights, but in the heat of the battle, such thoughts had melted away to more immediate and reflexive concerns. 

She was content enough, in the back of the police cruiser, to let the nights slip quietly into the darkness, forever. 

Jinx was surprised then, days after an unceremonious escape, to hear a knock on her bedroom door in the dead of the night. 

She opened it to reveal the Titan, her hair shorn short once more, free from red; clad in the clothes she’d borrowed the morning she’d left, her arm aloft with a bag of takeout, smelling fresh and hot with flavor. 

Jinx let her in. 

There was a hardness, in the Titan’s movements, a faint distraction that Jinx took to mean was being directed towards her; a solution, of some sort, to a problem Jinx wasn’t privy to.     

Jinx wondered if it should have been awkward; as Raven trailed a hand along the edge of her dresser, slowly making her way to the bed, but Jinx felt that it was only expected. 

At the edge of the bed, Raven stopped pointedly. 

Jinx, from her seat on the blankets, takeout bag cushioned within her lap, regarded her expectantly. 

Slowly, Raven’s eyes closed, opening into four slits of bleary red. 

Nonplussed, Jinx led a pair of fries between her lips. 

Just as quickly, the eyes were gone; a test perhaps, Jinx would assume. She didn’t care enough to ask for her score.   

This time, when the Titan crawled into her bed; Jinx’s hand pushed only the food aside, as Raven’s fingers worked over the folds in the bedsheet.

The Titan seemed equally unsure, as if they should have been speaking.

She sat in front of her, the hints of anger and excess energy somewhat stifled; the air around her tasted like ions and condensed matter.

The air was always harder to breathe, Jinx knew, where it encroached the Titan’s aura.

It had been several hours since the school’s dinner rations, and not wanting to waste a meal with palatable flavor, Jinx set about diving up the bag’s contents.    

It occurred to Jinx, as she pulled out the containers of Chinese takeout, that the Titan had probably tried to make up for the bag lost on their latenight encounter. 

As Jinx handed Raven a pair of chopsticks to make use of, she wondered if Raven had merely guessed what to bring, or if she’d based her assumptions on memory and smell.   

It was close enough, Jinx thought, before digging into the fried rice.

She studied the Titan in front of her as she ate; the easy truce between them having striped whatever pings of anxiety Jinx might have otherwise felt. 

She half expected to see the sliver of a red eye, protruding from within Raven’s brow.

The Titan, from what Jinx observed, seemed in wait.

Jinx thought to the grueling training practice she’d slogged through earlier that day, and to how her abdomen and shoulders ached with every movement. 

She’d fucked in worse states, she mused. 

Her smile seemed to catch the Titan’s attention; Jinx watched as Raven studied her face, before letting her eyes fall and wander about her. She found herself grateful, that she’d already elected to slip into her evening wear, after her classes had ended for the day.

The way Raven’s eyes lingered a moment, around the bands of her thighs brought a little curve to the corners of her lips; delighted, in the knowledge that the Titan  _ had  _ been aware of them, during their many fights. 

Feeling a little more playful, Jinx motioned to Raven, catching her attention, and nodded to their food and then to the counter across the room. 

Wordlessly, Raven’s light-consuming magic encased the objects and displaced them neatly.

Raven looked to her again, her eyes reflexively, Jinx assumed, concealing the deep wealth behind them.  

Jinx let her body relax a bit; leaned back on her hands, allowed her legs to drift just a bit. 

Raven continued to study her. 

Jinx wondered if she was holding her breath. 

An impulse lifted Jinx’s hand near the Titan’s face; not touching it, but close enough to do more than inform the girl of her intention.

She waited, a timeless breath for Raven to move and when she didn't, Jinx allowed her fingertips to brush along the lines of Raven’s cheek. 

After the tiny initial shock from her powers, that Jinx knew to be inevitable, her thumb smoothed meaningless patterns against the Titan’s face; feeling somewhat pleased that the Titan knew her well enough to expect it, or else trusted her enough not to flinch.  

She wondered for a moment, still locking eyes with her, if telling Raven that she had eyes like glass marbles was something she wouldn’t fuck up.

_ You have the face of a doll, _ she could say, maybe, but that wasn't quite right.

_ Your face is an animal, and your eyes are variables.  _

Perhaps she was smarter to keep silent. 

The Titan started to lean closer, allowing Jinx to trickle her fingertips across more of her face. 

It had occurred to her, many times in their clashes, that the Titan’s eyes looked uniquely burdened. 

Up close, under such a prolonged look, that Jinx never really had before, she almost wanted to say that they were broken somehow. 

Little balls of broken slivers; shards of emotion too sharp to touch without bleeding. 

She supposed she could ask. 

_ Did someone break you?  _

_ Or were you born broken?   _

Neither question seemed appropriate, in their silence. Jinx thusly remained silent. 

Raven’s hand moved slowly. 

It was warm, against her thigh. 

Reach under, Jinx thought, as she waited for her to lean closer; when she felt Raven’s finger curl around the cinch of her stocking, Jinx’s lips curled lecherously. 

_ I knew you’d like them _ , she wanted to say.

_ Nobody around here appreciates good fashion, _ she griped to herself;  _ the only one who notices is you.    _

She let Raven toy with her garters and hems, and wondered if the Titan had wanted to finger such things, for any length of time. 

She hoped she had.

Her hand slid into the Titan’s hair; gently, she tried to coerce the Titan closer until they were practically face to face. 

Jinx breathed a little easier, when due to their proximity, they breathed the same breath.  

Raven’s fingertips touched her jaw; the small black-painted nails left shivers in their wakes. 

Jinx let her hand fall to Raven’s side, and trailed it up just a bit, before squeezing the flesh in her hand gently. 

She hadn't noticed, when her breathing had gotten heavier. 

Raven’s breathing seeped just as deep; just as anticipating. 

Surprisingly, Raven seemed more intent on exposing her chest, than hiking up her shorts. 

Jinx was admittedly off guard, as Raven pulled the sweater up over her head.

It was only as Raven leered at her collarbones, and traced them with attentive fingers, that Jinx recalled how often her gaze lingered around her neck on the battlefield.

The notion brought another smile to her lips. 

_ Two  _ fixations, upon her person Jinx felt, was flattering.

Raven’s lips were warm; far warmer than her hands. She wasn’t kissing her skin, not exactly; but the presses of her lips to her clavicle were as alluring as sensations being levied up at the pull of Raven’s hands bringing her closer.

Jinx let her own hands guide Raven’s hips onto her lap. 

The weight of her, so familiar, was yet strikingly strange for the break from habitual context.   

There were many ways, considered ‘proper etiquette’ that a malefactor could be expected to conduct such intimate fraternizations. 

As Raven sucked along her neck, Jinx tried not to think about any of them.   

No one, would begrudge her the soft exploration of a first night; not with how young they both were, at least.

She was content to leave machinations and dated lectures aside, as she worked her hands under Raven’s borrowed jacket, past the flimsy shirt, and to the slightly quivering muscles underneath. 

She’d lost track of the way her powers leaked out over the Titan’s skin so far; jolting tiny bursts of tiny pink pink fizz between their bodies as though she were an impromptu plasma lamp, but now they seemed more intense, if only just slightly.

_It's not intentional,_ she could warn; _is that better or worse to think about?_  

Each touch between them was a more important question however; every space between them, an option of retreat. 

_ I know not to corner you _ , Jinx could say; _ We’ve fought for so long, did you think I wouldn’t've picked up on that? _

The aches in her body grew warmer as the air between them heated exponentially; Jinx allowed Raven the honesty of deep sighs and huffed breaths. 

By the time her jacket was finally pulled free from Raven’s body, it was a considerable act of mercy.  

Learning each other, as they were, Jinx didn’t reprimand stray scratching nails or the Titan’s curious teeth. 

When her breathing was forcibly shifting from her nose to keep from panting, Jinx felt wanton enough to slide her own hand along a thigh, and kept creeping as their lips finally met in a crude but much-needed kiss; she rested her palm against the joint of Raven’s sex, the fabric guarding it doing little to conceal the radiating heat or wetness beneath. 

Raven shuddered, at the touch; as if in response, Raven’s teeth pulled at her mouth, until their kiss was openfaced and far wetter than Jinx could restrain a moan for. 

There was something, so terribly arousing, about grinding the Titan’s hips against her, with added torment of the clothes still between them. 

_ I wanted to do this in our scuffles _ ; she thought dimly, too scared of the Titan’s reaction to risk admitting it; she’d imagined slipping her hands under Raven’s costume too many times for her to count.  

Fluttered and flurried, they continued to trade the knowledge of their bodies. 

Jinx payed little thought, or care, to the day encroaching ahead of them. 

Raven’s slickness was decadent. 

Her own, well received. 

The way the Titan seemed to key in, on the tells of her body, was both intriguing and a relief, as they followed each other deeper into their dalliance.  

Jinx half wanted to ask if Raven was as new with girls as she was; as their lips met for more hungry kissing, Jinx almost let slip a trembling syllable. 

_ I’ve played with boys before;  _ she wanted to admit, something newly desperate for the Titan to understand as she tore her lips away and latched them against the Titan’s chest;  _ Never girls, though. I never wanted to risk them, and insult you.  _

The thought, so cleanly from a wellspring she rarely voiced reason too, was a little jarring. 

It wasn’t a particularly offensive realization, so Jinx let it fade from her mind in favor of focusing on the way the girl in her lap was starved of attention.

Affection.

Touch. 

_ I can relate _ , Jinx wanted to growl.  

There was so little softness, in the Academy. 

So little, to hold onto, tangibly. 

She wondered if life for the Titan felt much the same. 

When Jinx came, the familiar sound of glass breaking forced her high into a dizzying daze of merriment; her refusal to pay the room’s damages any mind seemed to shock the Titan, but Jinx didn’t leave her any opportunity to question it. 

Raven came first, in her lap; Jinx’s hand cupped against her with a stray spark of energy to blame. 

Jinx’s insides bottomed out when Raven pulled away after; the Titan forcibly not allowing herself to pant, though unable to completely mask the way her body wanted to shake and sweat. 

It had been a taste, Raven's undoing; one that compelled Jinx to inform the Titan of just how hungry it made her.

It was a second mercy then, when Raven moved not to dissipate into the darkness, but to shed the layers still adorning her, prompting Jinx to do the same.  

Skin to skin, Raven’s body was far more responsive than she could pretend. 

At every object's crash or shattering about the room as they weaved their forms together, Jinx convinced the Titan to pay little head to anything that wasn't the way their bodies moved, or the way their breaths felt feverishly against their skin.

She even chuckled once, as Raven startled a particularly loud crack; there'd be no way come morning, she mused, to divvy out which of their powers was to have been the cause. 

Raven came again, a hand to bare flesh; Raven’s skin started to taste to like electrolytes. 

Jinx allowed them to slow then, for the Titan to breathe.

The fire inside her body was maddening. -Dizzying, but Jinx didn’t mind giving wait. 

Raven shuddered against her, so flush, with such heave; Jinx had always marveled at the way their bodies molded against each other.

_ We fit so much better,  _ Jinx thought,  _ in my bed than in the streets _ .    

When they finally rest, entwined, exhausted; Jinx keeps Raven curled against her, to continue their mirroring heartbeats for as long as she was able. 

She needed Raven to be used to her,  _ completely _ , if any of their potentials were to take their courses. 

As she slept, she was dreamless; and when daylight broke, the Titan was still beside her. 

Jinx allowed her eyes to close, and drunk in the lazy moment, until bells of the school day pulled the soul from her bones and directed her to sit up. 

Raven, bleary-eyed, made to get up in response.

Jinx pressed a hand to her shoulder, the weight of it politely insisting for Raven to lay back down. 

She leaned over, kissing her, to reinforce the point, before getting out of bed to ready herself. 

Raven fell back into the bed, and watched her faintly as she brushed out her hair and donned a fresh uniform.

Jinx tossed her a smile, as she buttoned the collar into place; she had a feeling that anything lower would have done little to conceal the bounty of marks the Titan had no doubt gifted her skin. 

By the time Jinx was ready for class, the room was a little brighter, and the titan a little closer to sleep. 

She tossed her a wink and a fresh smile before turning away; exiting the room with the understanding that by the time she returned, the Titan would gone.   


End file.
